


Absolute Girlfriend

by lovewillremember



Category: Harlena, Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Sarry, Selena Gomez - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harlena - Freeform, Sarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillremember/pseuds/lovewillremember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2016 and technology has reached a point where everything can be manufactured, including romance. Harry, a skeptical young journalist looking for his big break, hears about a company that claims to be able to provide the perfect lover for every individual and believes this is his chance to make it big. He intends to debunk the myth that these machines are capable of feeling love or real emotions, but what happens when his ideal ‘girlfriend’ actually shows up on his doorstep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absolute Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57424) by Yuu Watase. 



There weren’t many things that Harry would claim he had a passion for. Sure, he had a few hobbies that he could say he performed at an above average rate, but if there was one thing that he could say he truly excelled at, it would be writing. Fiction or non-fiction, poetry or prose; regardless of the style, he fed off the creative outlet and the adoration he received from both peers and mentors alike.

He supposed that was the problem, though. Now that he was no longer in an academic setting, it seemed like very few people were actually reading his work and to him it may as well have meant that nobody was. All he’d ever wanted was to receive recognition in the journalism community, to have the name Harry Styles coming from the mouths and off the pens of all of the big shots… To _be_ a big shot. With the diminishing readership of the general public, Harry knew that he needed something that would capture the attention of those who wouldn’t normally read newspapers or magazines. He needed a story that had never been done before, something brand new.

There had been a lot of changes in the world in the past few years, a lot of things that _could_ be written about, but there was one thing in particular that caught his attention: Absolute Girlfriend.

A company by the name of Aphrodite Heaven had come up with revolutionary technology, taking the idea of androids to an entirely new level and manufacturing them to become the perfect partner. The idea of it seemed absolutely ridiculous and Harry nearly brushed it off as glorified sex dolls upon first hearing of them, but as the popularity of these machines grew, so did his interest. The more he learned of these robots, the more he realized that they could completely change the way people looked at romance and eliminate loneliness all together.

The subject seemed interesting enough and could easily appeal to the masses, he thought, but especially to those in the greater London area where the company originated. Though his hopes weren’t too high on the story spreading much further than that, a small part of him held onto the idea that this could be just what he needed to skyrocket his career into becoming a household name.

It took all of twenty minutes on a night alone in his downtown London apartment to navigate through the AH website and he was amazed at the amount of customization that they offered. By the end of the process, he had created his ideal, goddess-like woman and a confirmation reading that his purchase would arrive within five to seven business days was all it took to remind him that he was in fact ordering a robot and not a living human being. Though he wouldn’t deny that the simulation of his creation had looked incredibly lifelike, he’d have to see it in person in order to give a proper determination on the quality of the product.

“Five to seven business days…” Harry repeated to himself and continued to click around the website to learn more about the company. He did multiple Google searches to pull up any other unbiased information he could find on them, and the next thing he knew it was 6 the next morning and a knock had awoken him from the slumber he’d fallen into there at his desk. His blurry vision lingered on the numbers that popped up on the front of his phone screen as it lit up, wondering who could possibly be at his door this early in the morning.

Curiosity got the better of him and Harry made his way from his bedroom to the front door, pulling it open. He was surprised to find a large wooden box sitting on his doorstep and no one in sight, the only indication of the contents of the package being the embossed circle with angel wings on either side surrounding the initials of Aphrodite Heaven.

“At least they’re quick with their order processing…” he mumbled, glancing around. There were no signs of life anywhere around and Harry half wondered how the delivery person could’ve disappeared so quickly, but he noticed the trolley that the box sat on as he circled around the package and pushed it into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him.

He could feel the nerves building up in the pit of his stomach as he cleared a space on the floor of his bedroom to pull the box off the cart, something he wasn’t sure he expected when he decided to start this venture. It was all becoming a reality and the thought hit him as he popped open the case and lifted the lid that this was it; this was the beginning of a journey that could make or break his career.


End file.
